nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Friesia
|kanji = フリージア |rōmaji = Furījia |age = n/a |race = Human |height = |weight = |gender = Female |eye = |hair = |family = n/a |equipment = Bladed Whip |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Holy Knights Weird Fangs |manga = Chapter 8 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Megumi Han |abilities = Insect Manipulation}} is a Holy Knight with the ability to manipulate insects. Belonging to the infamous Weird Fangs stationed at Baste Dungeon, she aided in the capture of the Deadly Sin, Ban. Appearance Nothing of Friesia's facial appearances is known due to her helm. Armor Her helmet resembles a spider with 8 eyes, 8 legs, and a mouth. Her gauntlet has sharp finger tips and a piece that extends, resembling like a blade. She also carries a bladed, dual tailed whip. Personality Friesia is a relatively calm person. She does not care about the lives of others and is willing to destroy a town and its citizens just to defeats her enemies. Her way of laughing is "Dofufufufufu". History 5 years ago Five years before the beginning of the series, Friesia and the three other members of the Weird Fangs confronted Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins. The resulting battle ended in Ban's capture and imprisonment in Baste Dungeon, where Friesia remained as one of the dungeon's four guardians. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc At Baste Dungeon, the guards guarding Ban's cell in Baste Dungeon comment that the Weird Fangs, including Friesia, will protect them. Baste Dungeon When one of the insects she uses to reconnoiter finds Meliodas and Diane, Friesia decides to launch the first strike and kill them , and attacks Dalmary Town with her instructs, aiming to destroy the town along with the two. She is then surprised when Diane destroys her insects. After she and Ruin finished preparing for the Deadly Sins, the both encounter Golgius when she returns to the Baste Dungeon. Sometime later, she watches as Meliodas and Diane battle one another, leaving to prepare her part of the plans. Showing herself to Elizabeth, she attacks a young boy that she was protecting, with her insects, and appears to be shocked when Elizabeth enters her insect swarm to protect the boy. When Ruin disburses his disguise as the young boy and starts to attack Elizabeth, Friesia tells her fellow Holy Knight that it would be bad if the princess dies. After Elizabeth breaks Ruin's spell and she is defeated, Friesia is beaten to the ground by Diane with her armor nearly destroyed. Abilities/Equipment Friesia, like all other Holy Knights, have magic imbued within their bodies. As a Holy Knight, Friesia possesses immense strength and ability. She also possesses an ability to manipulate insects and freely control them with her whip. Weapons Friesia wields a bladed, dual-tailed whip into battle. She has demonstrated to be quite skilled in its use; being able to maneuver it dexterously, and is often seen swinging it in excitement. Abilities *'Insect Manipulation:' Friesia has an ability that grants her complete control over insects; she applies her mastery of them to form unique abilities. Relationships Weird Fangs Golgius Friesia and Golgius are both members of the Weird Fangs. They seem to be on good terms with each other as shown playing chess together in the anime. Ruin Friesia and Ruin are members of the Weird Fangs. She is also willing to partner with Ruin in order to destroy the Seven Deadly Sins. Jude Friesia and Jude are members of the Werid Fangs. Battles Baste Dungeon arc *Diane vs. Friesia: Loss Trivia *Friesia is the name for a genus of moth in the Noctuidae family. * In the manga, Friesia was assumed to be a male but revealed to be a female in the anime. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Weird Fangs Category:Knights